


Zombie Movies After Midnight

by one_short_fuse



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai insisted on watching zombie movies just before bed, and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Movies After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.
> 
>  **Notes** : 1064 words. Written for the Monster Mash Halloween Challenge at [uruai](http://uruai.livejournal.com). Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet!

It had been a long, long time since Kai'd had sex with a woman. So long, in fact, that he was a little surprised just how fucking good it felt. His head spun as he slid in and out of that warm, moist heat, whimpered moans escaping his lips now and again, despite the fact that his lips were pressed against her throat. Her breasts were the perfect size, just big enough to feel wonderful, cupped in his hand. She wasn't quiet, either, and her soft moans enflamed Kai's arousal.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Kai opened his eyes and the smile on his face froze – it was Ruki's face beneath him, eyes fluttering, mouth parted to pant and whimper.

“Ruki--”

“Yes! There! Fuck, don't stop, Kai!”

It no longer felt like he was inside a woman, and the sudden slight increase of tightness made Kai moan louder, which made Ruki moan louder, and Kai couldn't deny those lips any longer. He kissed Ruki hard, sloppily, thrusting harder into the man beneath him. He shifted to kiss Ruki's throat, to nibble along the tops of his shoulders, and a rough, grunted “harder, bite harder,” made Kai bare his teeth, sinking them into the flesh of where shoulder met neck.

Ruki grew louder still, and it was driving Kai mad. He bit harder, leaving marks. He ran the flat of his tongue over the impressions his teeth left, and the saltysweet taste of Ruki's flesh made him hungry.

With a growl, Kai bit hard into Ruki's shoulder. He could hear the crunch of Ruki's skin, breaking as though Ruki's skin were a thin candy shell. Blood welled up beneath the bite, the savory smell making Kai's mouth water. More biting, more crunching, harder thrusts and louder moans, Ruki begging to be both fucked and devoured. Taking skin between his teeth, Kai tore off a strip of flesh, and when he looked at Ruki's face again, it wasn't Ruki any longer. It was Aoi, licking his lips, eyes glazed, holding up a hand for Kai and Kai bit into the wrist, delicious juice running down Aoi's arm and over Kai's lips and chin.

“It's good, right?” asked Aoi, who seemed to enjoy being eaten, so Kai continued tearing and chewing his way up to Aoi's elbow. His biceps seemed larger than Kai remembered, and just as he sunk his teeth into the meaty flesh, he felt legs wrap around his hips and a moan that sounded suspiciously like Reita echo through the room.

Kai didn't look, though, absorbed in what he was doing. Crunchy here, tender there, so much in need of coming that his balls ached.

“Eat me.” Ruki's voice again. “Eat me, fuck me, eat me, fuck me, eat me --”

 

 

With a gasp Kai bolted upright in the bed, so quickly that, as close to the edge as he'd been, he toppled over. He'd tried to grab at the blankets as he fell, which didn't help. He let out a yelp when he hit the floor, the impact to his elbow sending sharp, intense pain radiating outwards. He moaned in pain, tried to roll onto his side, but the pain in his elbow only grew worse with the slight movement so he gave up and ended up thumping his head on the floor – the floor was much closer than he realized it was, in his confused state.

He lay there for several moments, waiting for the throbbing in his elbow to fade away, and for his thumping heart to slow to a more normal rhythm.

“You okay down there?”

Kai looked up and saw the top of Uruha's head peaking over the edge. Uruha's hair was rumpled with sleep, his eyes barely open, and the familiar sight helped calm Kai.

“Had a nightmare,” he mumbled.

Uruha frowned. “Poor baby.”

“Help me up?”

Uruha seemed to be thinking, so Kai pouted, hoping to get more sympathy. After a moment, Uruha shook his head, pulled the blanket back onto the bed, and left Kai on the floor.

“Hey! That's not fair! I'm injured!”

He heard a grunt from Uruha. “You're the one that insisted on watching the zombie movie before we went to bed.”

“So you'll just leave your boyfriend on the floor, bruised and broken and scared?”

“Nmf. Serves you right.”

Kai let out a sigh. He stayed where he was on the floor until he started to shiver with cold. He got to his feet, then climbed back into the bed, stealing the blankets from Uruha and wrapping himself up in them. When Uruha protested, Kai just said, “Serves you right,” which earned him another snort from Uruha. “Aren't you even going to ask what my nightmare was about?”

“Wasn't planning on it.” Uruha's voice was still thick with sleep, his words slow. Kai suspected the man was almost back to sleep. Jerk.

“Don't you care about your lover's well being?”

Sighing, Uruha said, “Fine, fine. If you let me go back to sleep after.” So Kai told about his dream, and as Kai talked, Uruha rolled over to look at him, eyes growing wider.

“Jesus. No wonder you fell out of bed. That's terrifying!”

Pouting again, still trying to get sympathy, Kai nodded. “You can comfort me, now?”

Uruha hesitated. “Are you going to eat me, too?”

“Fuck you!”

Uruha backed away. “No way! That's how it started! First the fucking, then the eating. I want to stay whole!”

“Uruha! It was just a nightmare! I'm not going to eat you, for fuck's sake!”

Reaching under the bed, Uruha pulled out the spare blanket and wrapped himself up in it, as though it were a barrier protecting him from Kai. “See, you said yourself – it was just a nightmare,” he said, his shocked face suddenly looking smug. “So go back to sleep.”

“I can't sleep after that,” Kai whined.

“Then let _me_ sleep.” Uruha pulled the blanket over his head, and Kai sighed. Hopefully he'd be able to forget about the nightmare and get back to sleep. Hopefully, Uruha would forget about the nightmare, too, so they could fuck without Kai having to hear Uruha tease him about cannibalistic or zombie tendencies. Because that would be just like Uruha...

 


End file.
